The Lunar Prince
by Ember Winter
Summary: What if Luna had a son who had been banished for 1000 years on the moon as well like his mother. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. maybe some shipping
1. 1000 years ago (Re-edited)

**1000 years ago**

A small black alicorn colt ran through the halls of the royal pony sister's castle. The young colt had a light blue messy mane and tail with strands of white hair that dimly glow, his mane and tail were not too short or long, and his eyes were light blue splits, and his wings were bat like. The young colt was a rare breed of bat ponies and alicorns due to the fact that both types of ponies are rarely born or seen and a mix between the were never heard of. The young colt was running towards the throne room because his mother was none other than Princess Luna and together they ruled the night sky as mother and son.

As he entered throne room he saw his mother as she was about to fight his aunty Princess Celestia who ruled the day. "My child your right on time" his mother said wanting him to stand next to her. As the colt walked over to his mother he started to change. He became slightly taller, his mane and tail had completely gone black and his once bright blue eyes had gone crimson red. "W-hhat has happened to you..."Celestia said but was cut off before she could say his name. "I don't gone by that name anymore it's Nightmare to you!" Nightmare shouted.

He watched his mother and aunt fight and when his aunt was defeated he joined his mother by her side. But his aunt used the Elements on his mother but he was caught in the blast not only banishing his mother but himself as well.

Celestia looked up at the moon as the shapes of a colt and mare appeared on the moon. "W-What have I done?" she said as she began to cry. "A-A-Am nothing without you two, and now Galaxy will never be able to grow up for a very, very long time"


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 1

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger and her son brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters and the younger's son maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on the younger sister and her son became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through their beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorns refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with them, but the bitterness in their's heart had transformed them into wicked ponies of darkness: Nightmare Moon and Nightmare. They vowed that they would shroud the land in eternal night._

 _Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and nephew and banished them permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon-_

"...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since" The book was closed by a lavender unicorn. "Hm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before, but where?" the mare thought to herself as she got up, put her stuff away and went home.

After running into some _'friends'_ the unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle opened the door a little too hard and may or may not given a certain dragon a broken nose. "Spike! Spike! Spike? There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of "Predictions and Prophecies". What's that for?" Twilight asked he lifted up a crushed present with the remains of a teddy bear hanging out of it.

"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but-" Spike said but was cut off by Twilight. "Oh, Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing" Twilight said as she started to search through the book cases. "But we're on a break" the young drake complianed but was completely ignored as he began to look for the book that Twilight wants. "No. No. No. No, no, _no._ Ugh. Spike!" Twilight shout frustrated that she couldn't find the book "It's over here" Spike said holding out a book whilst standing on a step ladder and almost felled off when the book was suddenly took from his grasp.

"Ah! Elements, E, E, E... Aha! "Elements of Harmony, see: Colt and Mare in the Moon?" Twilight said confused as she skimmed through the book. "Colt and Mare in the Moon? But that's just and old ponies' tale" Spike said as confused as Twilight was about it.

"Colt, Colt, a-ha! "The Colt and Mare in the Moon: myth from olden pony times. Two powerful ponies who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the Moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in their escape and they will bring about nighttime eternal. [gasp] Spike, do you know what this means?" Twilight asked the young dragon.

"No. Whoa! Ack." Spike said as he fell off the ladder. "Take a note, please. To the Princess" she told Spike and he got a scroll and quill "Okie dokie,"

"My dearest teacher. My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover, that we're on the precipice of disaster..." Twilight said waiting for Spike to catch up so she could continue whilst looking out the window. "Hold on. Preci... preci..." Spike said trying to spell precipice "Threshold" Twilight said giving him another word whilst he look at her confused "Thre..." Spike said as he tried to spell it. "Uh, brink? Ugh! That something bad is about to happen. For you see, the mythical Colt and Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare and Nightmare Moon and they're about to return to Equestria and bring with them eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said as she went back to looking out the window whilst finishing the letter.

"Twilight Sparkle. Got it" Spike said as he finished the letter "Great! Send it" Twilight told Spike "Now?" Spike asked "Of course" Twilight said to him. "Uh, I don't know, Twilight. Princess Celestia is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration and it's like the day after tomorrow" Spike told Twilight "That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the princess is told right away" Twilight informed the young dragon as he tried to say a certain word. "Impera... impera..." "Important!" Twilight shouted frightening Spike "Aah! Okay, okay. [gasp] There! It's on it's way. but I wouldn't hold your breath" Spike warned the lavender unicorn.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor, she's never once doubted me" Twilight said as Spike burped out a scroll "See? I knew she would want to take immediate action" Twilight said.

Spike clears his throat and begins to read "My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight, You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely-" "Mm-Hm" "-But you must simply stop reading those dusty old books"

* * *

Twilight and Spike are in a chariot flying towards the small town known as Ponyville. "My Dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Ponyville, and I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends" Spike reads another letter from the princess whilst Twilight groans. "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike asked trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right I'll check on the preparation as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Nightmare and Nightmare Moon's return" Twilight said a little bit too happily.

"Then when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike asked "She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." As soon as she finished talking the chariot landed in Ponyville. "Thank you, sirs" Twilight thank them as they were about to take off.

Whilst they were walking through Ponyville they came across a pink earth pony who stopped in front of them. "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about? Cone on, Twilight Just try" Spike pleaded with her which worked "Uh... Hello?" Twilight said a little bit uncomfortable. The pink pony shot up into the air and shot off in some direction "Well that was interesting all right"

* * *

"Summer Sun Celebration, Official Overseer's Checklist: Number one: banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres" Spike read aloud as they entered Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight saw a orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail, with a three apples as her cutie mark and was wearing a cowboy hat, buck a apple tree. Twilight sighs and says "Let's get this over with. Good Afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" Twilight said as she walked over to the mare but was cut off when the mare began to shake her hoof and talk "Well, howdy-do, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin' you acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends." "Friends? Actually, I-" but Twilight was once again cut off by Applejack "So, what can I do you for?" she asks as she stops shaking Twilight hoof and a few seconds later Twilight has control over her hoof again.

"Ahem... Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight informed Applejack. "We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" Applejack offered her "As long as it doesn't take _too_ long." Twilight agreed to the offer.

Applejack runs up to a bell, rings it and shouts out "Soup's on, everypony! Now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack asked "Thanks, but I _really_ need to hurry..." Twilight said but it fell on deaf ears.

"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp" Applejack took a pause to catch her breath "Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, aaaand Granny Smith. Up and at 'em Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said the last part to a old green earth pony in a rocking chair who had woken up. "Wha-? Soup's on, I'm ah, here I come, ah comin'..." Granny Smith said as she falls back asleep.

* * *

The rest of the day continued as normal but Twilight couldn't get any research done because of the pink pony she met called Pinkie Pie threw a party in the library so here she was standing next to Pinkie Pie waiting for the Princess to appear but when the curtains where pulled back there was nothing.

"This can't be good." Twilight says to herself. "Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." The Mayor tried to calm everypony down. Rarity then walked onto the balcony and said "She's gone" and left "Ooh, she good" Pinkie said in wonder as black smoke began to spread onto the balcony and from the smoke up rose Nightmare and Nightmare Moon, and then Pinkie screamed.

"Oh no" Twilight said with fear in her voice "Nightmare and Nightmare Moon!" as soon as she said that Spike fainted. "Oh, our beloved subjects. It's been so long since we seen your precious little sun-loving faces" Nightmare Moon said to the crowd.

"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow said as she flew towards Nightmare, Applejack tried to stop her but failed "Rainbow! No!" Applejack shouted out. Nightmare didn't see Rainbow coming "That's not important, what's important is-" but he was cut off by a Rainbow slamming right into his face and sending him flying into a wall. "All right!" Rainbow exclaimed in triumph but stopped when Nightmare Moon appeared in front of her "How dare you hurt my son, you piece of filth, for I Nightmare Moon shall seen to it that you will suffer and remember this, little ponies, for it was you last day. From this Moment froth the _night_ will last forever!"


	3. Friendship is Magic Part 2

Nightmare Moon looked at Rainbow and bucked her out of the hall "Seize them! Only they know where the Princess is!" Mayor Mare ordered the guards, as they charged at them Nightmare used his mane to slap them away "Idiots" he insulted them after that the two fled to the EverFree Forest. Rainbow saw them and tried to stop them but couldn't as she was in to much pain "Come back here! Nighttime? Forever?" Rainbow said and when she looked down she saw Twilight running towards the Golden Oak "Where's she going?" Rainbow asked herself and chased the lavender Unicorn.

Once Twilight reached the Library she put Spike to bed. "Uh... We gotta stop them!..." Spike protested as he started to fall asleep "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a _baby_ dragon after all." Twilight said to the now sleeping dragon. She then began to look for something about the Elements of Harmony "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon and Nightmare?" Twilight asked herself but was unaware that a certain rainbow Pegasus was listening who decide to confront her about what she said. "And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon and Nightmare, huh? Are you a _spy_? Whoa!" Rainbow said as she was yanked back by Applejack.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" Applejack asked Twilight "I read all about the predictions of Nightmare Moon and Nightmare. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop them, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Twilight informed.

Pinkie Pie who was sat down in front of a bookshelf ladled "E" shouted out "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." "How did you find that?!" Twilight asked as she pulled the book off the shelf. "It was under "E"!" the pink party pony sang.

"Oh" Twilight said feeling a little bit stupid and she began to read aloud "There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only six are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Freedom and Loyalty. The Sixth is a complete mystery, and the Element of Freedom is said to be destroyed. It is said, the last known location of the six elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

"The EverFree Forest!" Everypony shouted out. "Whee! Lets go!" Pinkie said as she was about to go in but Twilight stopped her. "Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" Twilight said as she turned down their help. "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Applejack said as she began to enter the forest. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple" Applejack said as the others agreed with her as they entered the forest. " _Especially_ if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good" Pinkie said as she hopped into the forest as Twilight followed.

After sometime they find themselves in front of a castle in ruins. "This must be it" Twilight said, as they entered the castle they saw Nightmare staring at the elements. They hid behind the pillars hoping not to be seen by him but he did. "There's no point in hiding, so come out from behind the pillars" Nightmare said with a calm voice as the mane six came out from behind the pillars. "If your going to do anything with us I have one question" Twilight asked wanting to know the answer for her question. "I will allow you one question and one question only" Nightmare told them as he turned around to face them. "Why are you two doing this?" Twilight asked him, when she asked him that question she noticed a look of hurt briefly on his face "It all began when I was a colt..." Nightmare began.

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

A small alicorn colt could be running through streets and alleyways, he was flapping his wings hoping he could fly off. Right behind him were his chasers. Four solar guards. "We almost got the rat, come on men" the guard said which was in the front. The guards threw spear after spear at him.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"It happened almost every week but nopony tried to stop them, not even Celestia, all because I was soon to be the prince of the night" Nightmare told them as a single tear slid across his face. There was a short pause of silence before Nightmare began talking "Anyway you six can't stop us without all seven elements but there's six off you, now leave before your freedom is taken away from you" as soon as Nightmare said those words his mother: Nightmare Moon appears beside him. "But it's too late for that now" Nightmare moon said as she smashed the elements.

Twilight thought about her journey through the EverFree forest and what Nightmare said before his Nightmare Moon came in. "You think that you could destroy the elements just like that, well your wrong because there right here!" Twilight stated as the mane 6 began to glow with their own little colours and a faint dark blue light could be seen coming off Nightmare as well.

"Applejack, who reassured me on the cliff represents Honesty!" stone shards began to swirl around Applejack. "Rarity, who cut off her tail to calm down a sea serpent, represents Generosity!" stone shards began to swirl around Rarity. "Fluttershy, who showed kindness to a minotaur, represents Kindness!" stone shards began to swirl around Fluttershy. "Pinkie Pie, who laughed in the face of fear, represents Laughter!" stone shards began to swirl around Pinkie Pie. "Rainbow dash, who ignored her own dreams to stay with her friends, represents Loyalty!" stone shards began to swirl around Rainbow Dash. "And Nightmare, who was willing to allow us to keep our freedom after everything he's been through, represents Freedom!" stone shards began to swirl around a surprised Nightmare, as flecks of black began to fall off him revealing a very dark blue coat underneath. "You still don't have the last element, the spark didn't work" Nightmare Moon said whilst trying to ignore as to what was happening to Nightmare as he began to slowly change into a small dark blue alicorn colt. "But it did happen, a different kind of spark, a spark of friendship!" Twilight said, as the element of magic appeared above her.

A bright flash of light happened and two rainbow's shot out off where the mane six and the transforming Nightmare were floating in the air. One of the beams hit Nightmare Moon and the other one swirled around and hit Nightmare speeding up his transformation. And then a second flash of light happened.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **What do you think, it may have been awhile but I have had trouble trying to think of this.**


	4. Plz read: Important

**Hey guys your probably wondering why, I change Night's name well from Night and to Galaxy because well the name Night was just temporary but here is his new name Galaxy Star, the Prince of... Well I don't know it might be the galaxy or the stars so am gonna make a poll for it after this. Plus am thinking about adding another character to be a close friends with Galaxy and here's a list of things I'll need to know about them plus they cannot be related to the mane 7 (Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Galaxy), they also have to be around about Galaxy's age.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: 5-11**

 **Parents:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **If you want your oc to appear in this fanfic p.m. me and have the subject as Oc. Thank you.**


End file.
